The present invention relates to a method and a device for aseptic and automatic transfer of unsealed pharmaceutical containers, which have been aseptically filled with a pharmaceutical preparation, from a filling device to a subsequent unit.
As regards pharmaceutical formulations, it has always been a serious problem to maintain the required hygienic conditions during the transfer of solutions or substances aseptically filled in pharmaceutical containers from a filling machine to the subsequent process step, e.g. a freeze-drying step. During such a transfer, the hygienic conditions should always be the same as during the filling and freeze-drying process. Also, the authorities will in all probability tighten the requirements for higher purity levels in this technique area.